


With Kisses

by Michelle



Series: With-Verse [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle/pseuds/Michelle
Summary: Orlando’s education in the world of vampires continues.
Relationships: Orlando Bloom/Viggo Mortensen
Series: With-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129283





	With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Title: With Kisses  
> Author: Michelle  
> Email: michelle [at] waking-vision.com  
> Beta: Nancy  
> Summary: Orlando’s education in the world of vampires continues.  
> Series: Third story in the With-Verse. Follows „With Teeth“ and „With Roses“.  
> Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
> Genre: slash  
> Warnings: AU, vamp!fic  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Still not mine. This is just fiction.  
> Author’s Note: I hope you’ll enjoy this continuation. This is drawing from a lot of sources, so there are notes at the end.

**_ The symbol of the cut skin is as simple as it is sensual: the absolute, infinite union of two partners. _ ** ** (Mark Benecke) **

** ~*~ **

If a passer-by had noticed the young man walking purposefully down the road, he would have seen the brilliant smile and the definite spring in his step. At the moment though, the city of London was suffering through its afternoon rush hour and everyone hurrying along the street was thinking of nothing but getting home. Because of this, Orlando's good mood and his brilliant smile stayed his secret alone and no one was giving him odd looks when he quietly started to hum in utter contentment.

Orlando could not shake the impression that his feet hardly touched the ground. He felt like walking on clouds, like the world was just waiting for him, like everything was possible. He had always wanted to be an actor, but that didn't mean he was never plagued by doubts. When he had decided to apply at Guildhall, his mother had almost cried, begging him to reconsider and learn a proper profession. She had relented in the end, hugging him close and telling him she could understand that he wanted to pursue his dreams. So she supported him as best she could, but Orlando still had a bad conscience, because he knew his decision hadn’t made his mother happy. However, that only made him want to succeed all the more. He wanted to be able to live off his art, but he did not yet know whether he was any good. He hoped he was, but he also knew his skill hadn’t been put to the test yet. He could not be sure whether he was cut out to be an actor... so yes, the doubts were there, but today they had been sufficiently silenced. For now, at least.

Today's events were a milestone, one of the steps he had to take before he could finally stand on a stage. It was the first day after the christmas break and his class had finally learnt which play they would work on for the rest of the term. Everyone had been excited when their professor had handed out the scripts. There had been a lot of nervous chatter and skimming through the pages. His whole class was ecstatic to finally do some stage work and Orlando couldn’t agree more.

There were no auditions – this was not the Strand after all. Instead, their roles were assigned to them. They had been told that the play was an ensemble effort, giving each of them a chance to shine instead of putting all the pressure on one or two leads. However, Orlando was surprised to learn that their professor had chosen him to play the part that would keep the storyline together. It was a huge responsibility, but also a huge chance, and he was determined to make the best of it.

Orlando wasn’t quite sure what excited him more: his role or the play itself. He wasn’t superstitious, but even he had to admit that this looked pretty much like a sign. Or a good omen, maybe. That after meeting Viggo – a vampire – finding that his class would work on a play about the first literary vampire was too significant to be a mere coincidence. Thinking about it gave him a good feeling, like things were in motion. His life was moving in a direction he very much approved of.

He had encountered the story in one of the many books on vampirism he had gotten from the library shortly after meeting Viggo. It was a famous literary anecdote, not so much because it marked the birth of the modern vampire but because it was the inspiration behind Mary Shelley’s famous novel “Frankenstein”. She had spent the summer in Switzerland, together with Percy Shelley, Lord Byron and his physician John William Polidori. The summer was rainy, so the group had to stay inside for most of the time. On one memorable night, Byron suggested each of them should write a ghost story. He himself read from his offering only a day later, but the story would forever stay a fragment. Mary Shelley would start her work on “Frankenstein”. But it was Polidori’s contribution to the challenge that would be the foundation for his literary worth: “The Vampire”, later falsely accredited to Lord Byron, was immensely successful and highly influential after it was published in 1819.

Orlando didn’t remember reading anything about a play depicting those happenings, but their professor had said it was quite new: “The Summer of Ghosts” had been written only a few years ago. And Orlando had been chosen to play Polidori, the man who laid the grounds for the literary vampire almost two hundreds years ago. It was simply perfect and Orlando couldn’t wait to tell Viggo.

Speaking of which: Thinking about Viggo brought a smile to Orlando’s lips. Things seemed to be working out better than he had dared hope in the beginning. So far, dating a vampire came with a lot less problems than he had anticipated. In the beginning, he had feared than some last barrier between them would remain, that he would always be cautious and aware of Viggo’s nature. That some part of him would always be afraid of Viggo. But than wasn’t the case – on the contrary! Viggo seemed determined to make Orlando feel as comfortable and safe as possible and he was succeeding. So far, their encounters had always been thrilling, but never frightening. They had been seeing each other for over a month now, and even if they hadn’t celebrated christmas together (Orlando had visited his Mom in Canterbury while Viggo had stayed in London) there had been a lot of text messages and phone calls during the holidays. There had been a number of dates, usually something surprisingly normal like going to the cinema or to a restaurant. However, Orlando still didn’t know where Viggo lived and it was slowly driving him insane. But apart from that he felt that there was progress. Viggo was trying to answer all the questions Orlando had truthfully, but since Orlando couldn’t shake the impression that this tended to make Viggo uncomfortable, he tried not to swarm him with questions. He was terribly curious and wanted to know everything about Viggo, but he tried to be patient.

Last night, Viggo had called to ask him out. Orlando had learnt quickly that Viggo had a most amusing interest in vampire movies. And since one had just been released in the UK, Viggo basically insisted on seeing it. Their plan was that Viggo would pick up Orlando, take him to see the movie and maybe grab something for Orlando to eat later – what happened afterwards was pretty much a given. Orlando couldn’t keep his hands off Viggo, and apparently Viggo was suffering from the same problem. Yes, if Orlando was honest with himself he had to admit that there were things he missed – waking up with Viggo in the morning was just the most obvious that came to mind. But that couldn’t be changed, and Viggo had quite a few other talents to make up for these losses. Initially, he had thought all those fangbangers were crazy, but now he started to realize that having a vampire lover had its merits. The sex was incredible and the feeling when Viggo drank his blood was so extraordinary that it couldn’t be compared to anything. It was new and thrilling. And it made him feel connected to Viggo in a way nothing else could achieve. The act was primal, stripped of society’s standards. He loved the sensation of Viggo’s teeth against his throat, the sting of the bite and the pleasure that rushed his body.

Just thinking about it made him crave Viggo’s presence. Orlando looked at his watch: 5 o’clock. Still a lot of time until the movie started, but it was already dark and there was a chance that Viggo would come by his place much earlier, just to spend some more time together. He didn’t want to miss one minute of Viggo’s presence, so he quickened his steps. His hurried walk was interrupted by his mobile, which decided to ring just as he was about to enter the tube station.

“Probably Viggo,” he muttered and his heart was beating wildly against his ribcage in nervous anticipation. He digged through his backpack in search of the phone, but when he finally got a good look at the display, he didn’t recognize the number. Unknown numbers never meant anything good. He just hoped that whoever was calling didn’t meant to get between Orlando and his date.

He pushed the green button. “Hello?”

On the other end, a throat was cleared nervously. “Oh hi!” was the reply to his greeting. It sounded almost timid. Silence stretched while Orlando waited for the caller to continue, but nothing happened for a few heartbeats. Then a throat was cleared again, maybe to gain some courage, and then the voice came again – this time sounding a lot more self-confident. “Umm, this is Liv Tyler. Maybe you remember me?”

Orlando swallowed and felt something like dread settle in his stomach. How could he not remember Liv? She was Viggo’s partner, whatever that meant. They owned an art gallery together, but so far Orlando had made no progress in finding out more about their relationship (or lack thereof, which he would definitely prefer). He got the distinct feeling that he wouldn’t like this call.

“Yeah, I remember you. Is everything all right?” What he actually wanted to ask was: _Is everything all right with Viggo?_ because he could think of no other reason why Liv would call him. Maybe Viggo had to cancel their date tonight and had asked Liv to inform Orlando. It was a highly unlikely scenario, but about the only reason for Liv’s call Orlando could imagine.

“Yes, of course. Everything’s fine.” Liv answered almost absentmindedly and Orlando could all but see her wave her hand dismissively to underline the statement. She paused again, but then seemed to rally, finally coming clean about why she was calling. “You’re probably wondering why I’m calling you. The thing is: You and Viggo have been dating for a while now and... Well, to be honest, I’d like to meet you.”

That was quite the surprise. Actually, surprise didn’t begin to cover how Orlando felt right now. Was she trying to push her way into his life forcefully? Did she want to stake her claim and tell him to stay away from Viggo? It would certainly explain why she was obviously calling Orlando behind Viggo’s back.

Damn, he had known from the beginning that Liv meant trouble. But Viggo had asked him to trust him – for now at least – and Orlando had reluctantly done so. And now Liv wanted to meet him, probably to tell him that there was only space for one _partner_ in Viggo’s life.

Truth be told, Orlando was intimidated by her sudden appearance, he felt overrun. But he wouldn’t give up what he was building with Viggo. He would fight for this!

“I have wanted to meet you as well,” Orlando said nonchalantly, drawing on all of his acting skills. It was not a lie, but he would have preferred to meet her on his own terms.

“Great! Viggo tells me you’re at Guildhall. I’m in a café not far from the tube station. Care to join me?”

“Now?” Overrun, indeed! His voice sounded panicked, probably because he _was indeed_ panicking at the moment. He needed more time to prepare for a such a meeting!

“If you have the time?” Liv made it sound like a question, but she didn’t leave him with many options. He asked for the name of the café, realized that he was only two blocks away and turned in the right direction with a heavy heart. He was more than nervous.

It was only a short walk to the café and he had been walking briskly, but now that his destination was in sight, he slowed his steps in trepidation. Orlando didn’t know what to expect of the next hour, what to expect of Liv. He desperately wanted to trust Viggo, but his secretive ways were making it quite difficult for Orlando. Officially, Liv and Viggo were business partners, but Orlando couldn’t see how they could not have been a couple at some point. If they weren’t now, then they had been in the past, he was quite sure of that.

When he arrived at the café, he rallied and told himself to get a grip already. If he went in there now, he would finally learn what he had wanted to know for the past month. That, at least, was a good thing. The downside was that he was pretty certain he wouldn’t like what Liv had to tell him.

Orlando lifted his chin and pushed the door open. The place was packed, probably because it was the right time for a quick snack and a cup of tea. He scanned the crowd and found Liv sitting at a table at the far end of the room.

Liv had looked up when Orlando had entered the establishment. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered her, though she was wearing a plain sweater now instead of the sharp skirt and blouse he had seen her in at the gallery. Her dark hair was loose and curling slightly, probably from the damp air outside.

Liv caught Orlando’s eyes and he could see the wheels turning in her head. She was trying to determine whether he was the man she was supposed to meet. And a moment later realization dawned on her face that they had, in fact, met before. Orlando nodded in her direction and then made his way over to her table, sitting across from her. He stared at the tabletop and counted to five before looking up at Liv. She looked at him quizzically, but not unkindly.

“So you are Orlando,” she said eventually and her voice sounded very young. Orlando simply nodded, not sure he could trust his voice. “You look very familiar,” she continued. “I think I’ve seen you before.”

Orlando forced a smile, but it felt more like a grimace. He had just known Sarah’s little adventure would bite him in the ass at some point. “Yes, I was at the gallery with a friend of mine. You gave her one of the photographs.”

Liv’s eyes went wide the moment she remembered the incident Orlando was refering to. “Yes, I remember now! Simon’s little outburst. I tried to make it up to your friend by giving her the photograph. But you never said anything, you just stayed back and stared at one of the paintings!”

“We had talked on the phone and I feared you would recognize my voice,” Orlando said, hating how silly his explanation sounded.

“But why?” Liv pondered Orlando’s words. “Oh, I see!” The moment she caught on was clearly visible on her face. “But let me assure you that I would have loved to meet you, Orlando. Even then.”

Orlando was stunned, but couldn’t reply anything because a young waitress interrupted them, taking Orlando’s order. When the waitress had brought him his latté, Orlando was still struggling for a reply. Apparently, Liv was a lot more talkative than him. “That’s why I called you, actually. Viggo is talking about you all the time, but whenever I try to get a word in, telling him I’d love to meet you, he gets defensive before declaring the discussion ended. I take it that after one month with him, you’ve already realized that he can be quite stubborn?” Liv raised an eyebrow, inviting him into the _club of_ _people who know Viggo enough to realize he’s stubborn_ as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Against his will, he had to smile and the knot in his stomach started to loosen. “Oh yes!” he agreed enthusiastically. “There are so many things I don’t know about Viggo, but he’s... well...” He shrugged, trying to downplay that Viggo’s silences got to him. To his surprise, Liv reached over the table and put her hand on his, patting it soothingly.

“You will get there, Orlando, I promise,” Liv said with conviction. “Viggo really likes you, I can tell you that much. Have patience and let him open up on his own, then he’ll tell you all you want to know. For now, he is just guarding his heart. I guess, when you live as long as vampires do, you become either very careful or very cynical. Or both.”

Orlando realized with a shock, that he had craved these exact words: He had needed the assurance that things would work out, that Viggo wanted this as much as Orlando did. That it was Liv offering these reassurances was a surprise, their meeting was not at all developing in the way he had feared it would. His whole body relaxed all of a sudden, like he had tensed his muscles for the last month without truly realizing it.

He felt himself glow with happiness for a moment and was sure a healthy blush was creeping up his cheeks – again at a most inappropriate moment. Maybe he had misjudged Liv. Or he had misjudged the whole situation. From the looks of it, she seemed to approve of their relationship, but that begged one question: “But why did you want to talk to me?”

“Because,” Liv paused and sat up straighter, “I’ve seen Viggo get burnt before and because I think he’s falling in love with you. I wanted a chance to meet you, so I could make up my mind about you.” There was the heart of the matter: this meeting was a test, one he better passed with blazing colours. Liv looked at him seriously, her open and welcoming attitude from before vanishing in the blink of an eye. “And then I wanted to tell you to not mess this up.”

“I wouldn’t!” Orlando was quick to assure. This wasn’t just a fling for him. Meeting Viggo had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would do everything in his power to keep Viggo in his life.

“That’s good,” Liv said, her expression still stern. “As of now, I don’t know you and I don’t care for your feelings. Let’s hope that will change in the future, that you will be around long enough for us to become friends. But for now, all I care about is Viggo. I want to see him happy. In case you’re nothing but a fangbanger who’s after Viggo because of _what_ he is and not because of _who_ he is, then I would recommend you turn tail now. I don’t want to see him hurt again. He deserves better than that.”

Liv looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. She was trying to intimidate him with her gaze, but Orlando didn’t feel threatened. They both wanted the same things for Viggo and to his surprise Orlando realized that this made them allies, not enemies as he had feared. All of a sudden, he was glad he had agreed to this meeting. So many things became clearer now and he felt all the better for it.

The last remaining tension left his body and he had to chuckle suddenly, he couldn’t help it. Liv looked at him incrediously, not having expected that reaction to her impassioned speech. Orlando just shooked his head and looked at her good-naturedly: “Is this the advice you give all his conquests?”

Liv’s lips quirked, but only for a moment. “If you’re fishing for information, you won’t find it with me. Those are Viggo’s tales to tell. Let’s leave it at establishing that Viggo doesn’t give his affection easily. The last time that happened, I didn’t even think of giving this speech. And Viggo is still suffering for it, which is precisely the reason why I’m intervening this time.”

Her fierce loyalty was evident in her words and Orlando suddenly realized that she might have feared this conversation as much as he had. She was ready to go quite far to ensure Viggo’s happiness. That only left space for one conclusion, the one he had dreaded all along: “You must love him very much if you came here to tell me not to hurt him.”

“Of course I love him,” Liv said with a naturalness that indicated she had said those exact words many times in her life. That realization almost made Orlando’s heart shatter despite everything she had said before.

He couldn’t help himself, he had to know: “Why? Why do you love him?”

Liv looked baffled, like she could not comprehend how one could know Viggo and not love him. But a moment later she caught on to what Orlando was actually asking and her baffled look intensified. “He didn’t tell you, did he?”

“Tell me what?”

“Who I am.”

And that was the heart of the matter. Orlando had so badly wanted an answer to that question, but Viggo had been unwilling to give him one. Which had only added to Orlando’s suspicions. Now, here was his chance to learn of Liv’s role in all of this. He just wasn’t sure whether he was ready for that information. “No, he never said, even when I asked.”

Liv’s smile held pity. “That’s just like Viggo,” she admitted, “always fearing to say one word too many.” She shook her head in a way that suggested she had bemoaned that fact many times in the past.

“Then who are you?” Orlando needed to know, he decided. It was impossible to tell when this chance would present itself again.

Liv looked him in the eyes. “I’m his daughter.” She didn’t say more, as if this admission explained everything.

In his wildest dreams, Orlando had not expected _that_. He only gaped in shock, waiting for her to continue and make some sense. Nothing happened.

Silence reigned supreme for a moment before Liv snickered. One delicate hand covered her mouth and the gesture made her look like a little girl who was awfully pleased with her joke but didn’t dare show it openly. “Sorry, I couldn’t pass this chance up. But the look on your face is priceless!”

“His daughter?!” Orlando repeated, dumbfounded. His mind was still stuck on that one word and he failed to share Liv’s amusement.

“Well yes, legally. Though, I should probably rephrase that: He adopted me when I was four.”

“Adopted you.” He started to sound like a parrot. Obviously all his braincells had gone into shock.

Liv looked at him mischieviously. “Do you want to hear the story or would you prefer I left you to your stupor?”

“I think I need something stronger than a latté for this conversation,” Orlando forced out and waved the waitress over for a shot of... something with lots of alcohol. Something numbing. Liv waited patiently until he had been served and downed the shot. He nodded at her to signal that she could continue.

“Okay, shoot,” Orlando encouraged. Finally, here was a chance to learn something more about Viggo’s past. He wanted that, badly. He had just never considered that an adopted daughter was part of that past.

“Right. My parents died when I was four, a car accident. The details are of no importance for this story, so don’t ask.” Her words were blunt, but it was evident that Liv still grieved for the loss of her parents, even after all this time. Orlando tried to imagine being without family and failed. He wanted to reassure her, even if it was nothing more than a bland _I’m sorry_ , but she didn’t give him the chance. “Anyway, I was alone all of a sudden. At the time, I still had a grandmother living in the US, but she was ancient. Not really an option. Viggo was friends with my parents and he pulled a lot of strings to get custody.”

“Why?” Orlando couldn’t help but ask. Just being friends with someone didn’t mean you suddenly went ahead and raised their kids. And as Viggo had pointed out himself, he wasn’t exactly normal. Being a parent just wasn’t very... well, vampiric.

Liv’s eyes were far away. “You know, I’ve asked myself the same question over the years. Maybe it’s because vampires can’t have children and he felt this was his only chance for something even remotely resembling a normal family. Or maybe he was truly close with my parents and that is the sole reason. Whenever I ask, he tells me he never even considered any other options and knew he would have to step in.”

“So, you grew up with Viggo as your father?” It still sounded like an incredulous idea.

“Apart from the fact that I never actually called him Daddy, yes.”

“That must have been weird.” From the top of his head, he could imagine several situations were this would have been extremely awkward. And he wasn’t even thinking very hard yet – Liv’s childhood must have been full of secrets. Even trying to work out the logistics gave Orlando a headache: parent-teacher-day, doctors’ appointmens, friends from school, putting real food on the table.

“Oh, it was,” Liv confirmed. “But maybe that had less to do with him being a vampire and more with his artistic endeavors. You know those types... no regular schedules, not staying in one place for a long time. And it makes sense for a vampire to move around a lot, before neighbours can start to wonder why you don’t get older. He changed his life a lot for me, settled down and opened the gallery. That was originally only a means to stay in one place, to keep me from changing school so very often. It turned out really well, though, so we kept the concept.”

“There truly is money in art then?” Orlando asked, disbelieving.

“Yes, if you have a vampire for a partner. Viggo’s knack for trends is legendary. If he tells you to buy a certain painting or artist, you better listen to him. He’s almost always right and he has the patience to wait long enough for an investment to pay off.”

“This is a lot to take in.” Orlando wished for more alcohol. Luckily he didn’t have enough money in his wallet for extended drinking.

“I know, sorry. I had assumed Viggo had told you by now, it’s not a big secret after all. Evidently, I underestimated how thick-headed he can be. But I didn’t come here to tell you my lifestory. I just wanted to have a word with you and see whether your interest in Viggo was sincere.”

“It is!” Orlando assured her again. “I know it looks a bit suspicious that we met in that vampire club. But going there was my friend’s idea. I admit I had hoped to meet someone there, but that that someone would actually be a vampire hadn’t even crossed my mind. Not seriously, at least. I didn’t even realize what he was when he first approached me.” Orlando shook his head at his own naivety. Knowing Viggo the way he did now, he could not imagine how anyone could confuse him for a mere human. Orlando decided to reveal some of his feelings for the vampire, hoping that would convince Liv of his genuine interest. “I am serious about Viggo. To be truthful, I’m hopelessly attracted to him.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” Liv said thoughtfully. “So, you’re not a part of the local vampire scene?”

Orlando chuckled. “There is a scene? I didn’t realize... With Viggo, I’m blindly feeling for the way. This is all new to me. When I met Viggo, I didn’t know anything about vampires except for what you see on the telly. Meanwhile, I’m a little more knowledgable, but he’s still surprising me more often than not. I have so much to learn still. I got some books, you know?”

“Books?” Liv asked.

“I had to start somewhere! It’s not like he’s freely offering all that information.” Okay, that wasn’t fair. Viggo always made an effort. “Well, he tries, but I don’t want to quiz him all the time,” Orlando retaliated.

Liv smiled. “I think you will be good for him. I’m glad I rang you up. I admit, I was a bit nervous about that.”

“Tell me about it,” Orlando cut in. Their conversation was becoming more and more companionable, so he felt comfortable sharing his feelings with an almost stranger. And who knew, maybe she wouldn’t stay a stranger for long. “I was terrified when you called! I had assumed you and Viggo were... well.” He waved his hands about, willing her to understand from his gestures alone.

“What?” Liv didn’t seem to catch on and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. That seemed to get the message across. “Ewww,” she screeched. “That’s disgusting!”

Orlando blushed again. Yes, it was disgusting, knowing what he knew now. This could all have been prevented, had Viggo been open with him from the start.

“He’s all yours,” Liv offered, still looking a little green around the edges at the mere thought of being Viggo’s lover.

“And I intend to keep him,” Orlando informed her, his voice serious again as if he was speaking a vow.

They chatted a little more, feeling that the ice was broken. Two hours later, Orlando realized with a start that he was about to miss his date with Viggo. Hastily, he made his goodbyes and rushed home.

Originally, he had wanted to read a little in the script during the tube ride, but after his talk with Liv there were so many other things occupying his mind that he couldn’t stop thinking about what it all meant. His mind always came back to the most important bit: Liv was no competition. In fact, she could very well turn out to be an ally!

~*~

He was late. If they still wanted to make it to the cinema in time, Orlando had to hurry. While in the tube, he had texted Viggo about his delay, just to make sure that Viggo didn’t assume Orlando had cancelled their date. However, when he arrived at his building, almost in a jog, he saw Viggo’s Mercedes parked right in front of it. Which meant Viggo was already here and probably had been for quite some time. Orlando’s heart missed a beat in anticipation and he ran up the stairs and practically barrelled into his flat.

When he opened the door, he could hear voices from inside. So either Viggo had broken into Orlando’s flat and was now talking to himself ( _Unlikely,_ Orlando decided) or Sarah was home and had kept Viggo company ( _Much more likely_ ). If the latter was truly the case, Orlando vowed to buy her a big box of chocolate as a thank-you gift. He had indeed guessed correctly, because only a moment later she joined him in the crammed hallway, looking quite chipper.

“Viggo has been here for over an hour,” she informed him, but it didn’t look like she minded having an impromptu guest. Orlando tried to look past her in the hope of seeing his vampire, but Sarah was successfully blocking his view.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I was delayed.” He wasn’t certain whether Liv wanted their little talk to be public knowledge. It was possible that she had threatened Viggo with the step of contacting Orlando, but he had no way of knowing that. He didn’t want to cause problems for her, if she would rather keep their meeting secret, so he kept his mouth shut and didn’t elaborate further about his delay.

“Don’t worry, we kept ourselves entertained.” Sarah waved a hand dismissively and then took a step to the side, allowing Orlando to look into the kitchen. It seemed that on this day the surprises just kept on coming. He hadn’t expected to meet Liv and find out she was Viggo’s daughter. And still it had happened. He also hadn’t expected to find a vampire standing in his kitchen, wielding a spatula like a weapon. And yet, this was apparently happening as well.

Orlando stood, mouth wide open, and stared at Viggo. If he had also worn an apron, Orlando would probably have fainted from shock. As it were, the spatula, the frying pan and the fact that Viggo looked like he knew what he was doing, were bewildering enough. “Is it just me or is there a vampire in our kitchen, cooking dinner?” he asked.

“He says he makes an omelette to die for!” Sarah put in helpfully.

“Ahh.”

Viggo saved the situation by putting away the spatula and coming over to greet him properly. Orlando’s still open mouth was kissed properly and he was embraced tightly. It was the first time they were affectionate in front of another person – even if it was his best friend – and Orlando felt very self-conscious for a moment. But then Viggo deepened the kiss and Orlando’s mind shut off, letting other body parts take over. He sighed and leaned into Viggo’s strong body, ready to let the kiss sweep him off his feet. Viggo’s tongue licked along Orlando’s lower lip, begging for entrance and Orlando opened up for him, enjoying the tingle that curled around his spine.

Sarah noisily cleared her throat, which brought Orlando back to the present and the fact that they had been about to give Sarah quite a show. From the looks of it, she had been enjoying the display, looking unashamedly at them both. Orlando felt heat rise to his cheeks and buried his face in Viggo’s chest.

“Hello, lover.” Viggo’s voice was very near to his ear, low and intimate. He kissed the crown of Orlando’s head and held onto him tightly until Orlando felt confident enough to dare glance at Sarah. He blinked at her owlishly, but she only winked and returned to the kitchen.

There really was no reason to be embarassed, Orlando told himself, so he disentangled himself from Viggo’s embrace. However, the vampire didn’t let go of him until he had bestowed a loving kiss upon Orlando’s throat, letting his mouth linger for a few heartbeats. Orlando took a few quick breaths, but before desire could firmly take hold of him, Viggo let go and followed Sarah back into the kitchen.

In the end, both Orlando and Sarah were seated at the kitchen table, watching with rapt attention as Viggo turned the omelette and added salt and pepper.

“You really have a thing for food, do you?” Orlando said, remembering Viggo’s admission from their first date, when he had taken Orlando to a restaurant simply because he loved watching people eat. “I didn’t think vampires could cook.” Or maybe he just had assumed vampires had neither need nor interest.

Viggo turned around and smiled at him. “It’s not so hard. Did you know that most chefs don’t try their food? They just know what and how much seasoning they need. It’s the same for me. It simply needs a little practice.”

Viggo cut the omelette in half and put it on two plates. He set the food down in front of Sarah and Orlando, and then sat down himself, looking at them expectantly. Orlando suddenly wondered about how often Viggo might have made omelette for Liv. The scene his mind was conjuring up was strangely domestic – a small version of Liv sitting at a kitchen table, legs dangling and shoveling down her food, while Viggo stood by watching fondly.

Sarah dug into her food with gusto. “Mmh,” she enthused. “You were right, Viggo. This is delicious!”

“Thanks,” Viggo said modestly and then looked at Orlando, obviously waiting for his verdict. Orlando took a bite, burned his tongue in the process, and then agreed wholeheartedly with Sarah. “She’s right. I think this is the best mushroom omelette of my life.”

“You’re young yet,” Viggo teased.

“Still,” Orlando insisted. “You can cook for me anytime you like.”

“Me, too!” Sarah chimed in, delighted to have some real food on the table instead of their usual ready-meals, stale bread or takeaway from the nearby burger place.

Viggo chuckled. The low rumble settled in Orlando’s stomach and made him ache for Viggo’s touch. He was slowly learning to interpret Viggo’s laughs and grins, and this one meant that he was enjoying himself, but didn’t feel he could say so out loud.

“One of these days, I will find out all your hidden talents,” Orlando threatened good-naturedly.

“I hope so,” Viggo replied and looked at Orlando with a promise in his eyes. Sarah broke the moment by sighing. “Awwww,” she cooed, head in her hands and a dreamy expression on her face.

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” Orlando jabbed Sarah playfully in the arm. Orlando had not known Viggo long enough yet to comfortably share their time with other people. He wanted the vampire all to himself.

Sarah giggled and shook her head. “And miss you two lovebirds?”

Orlando looked scandalized, but Viggo just lowered his eyes, a bemused expression on his face. Sarah caved in eventually. “Well yes, I do have something else to do. I just wanted to keep Viggo company until you showed up.”

“Sorry,” Orlando said sheepishly and Sarah returned the jab, but to Orlando’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. Viggo and I had a nice talk.”

“Oh God!” Orlando was terrified, his revealing talk with Liv coming to mind. He just hoped Sarah and Viggo had found other subjects.

“About art,” Viggo supplied, deadpan.

“Oh, of course. I knew that.”

Viggo chuckled again, a short sound that almost came out like a gurgle – as if he was trying not to laugh outright. “I love it when you’re flustered.” Which was one of those sentences that would make Orlando blush. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. Things were made even worse by Viggo lifting a hand to his face and tracing his cheek with a finger. Orlando’s blush deepened while a loving expression appeared on Viggo’s face.

Again, they were interrupted by Sarah, who stood up and pointed at the door. Obviously, she had realized that the two men needed some alone-time. Badly. “I really have to go. Bye guys!” She looked at Viggo and said, “Tuesday,” to which Viggo nodded. Before Orlando could enquire about Tuesday, Sarah was out of the door.

“What happens on Tuesday?” he asked.

Viggo shrugged, a sure sign that he was downplaying something. “Since you were late, I finally had time to have a proper look at Sarah’s paintings. They’re really good, so I asked her to come by the gallery on Tuesday with a portfolio.”

“You’re kidding?” Orlando asked.

“No, vampires are not supposed ...” He couldn’t finish the sentence, because Orlando cut in, “... to be funny. Yes, I know. But seriously: You’re thinking exhibiting her art?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re not just offering that because she’s my friend and you want to get into my pants.”

“Orlando!” Viggo moved his chair a little closer to Orlando and put his hand on Orlando’s thigh, kneading the flesh promisingly. “I’ve been in your pants already. I had hoped returning there would not require such measures.”

“Huh,” Orlando squeeked, not quite capable of forming complete sentences. Or even words. Or thoughts that went beyond _yes_ and _more_. Viggo’s hand sneaked between his legs, pushing them further apart. As soon as he had more room to maneuver, he cupped Orlando’s stirring cock through his jeans and Orlando moaned, turning his head to seek Viggo’s mouth.

Viggo was more than happy to comply. He caught Orlando’s lips in a searing kiss that felt frenzied and desperate. Orlando opened his mouth invitingly and Viggo lost no time plundering the offered morsel mercilessly. The stimulus of Viggo’s tongue exploring his mouth set Orlando’s body on fire. Sharp teeth grazed his tongue repeatedly, just this side of actually injuring him, and sent a sharp twinge of pain-turned-pleasure down his spine.

Viggo stroked Orlando’s growing erection until Orlando was panting with unfulfilled need. There was too much clothing between them. The coarse material rubbing against him so intimately was arousing, but it didn’t compare to being skin to skin with Viggo. He tried to move further into Viggo’s caress, desperate to feel more of Viggo’s skillful touch, but their position was a little awkward – each of them was still sitting on his own kitchen chair.

Orlando broke the kiss, needing to come up for air, and whispered harshly. “If we keep going like this, I’ll come in my jeans.”

“So?” Apparently, Viggo failed to see a problem with this scenario, underlining his opinion by squeezing Orlando’s cock. Hard. Orlando made a strangled sound and let his head fall forwards, coming to rest against Viggo’s cheek. Orlando was breathing harshly by now, desperate to feel Viggo more fully or to come. Actually, if at all possible, he would have liked both in close succession. Viggo’s other hand came up to rest lightly on Orlando’s back, drawing soothing circles that were at odds with what Viggo’s right hand was doing between Orlando’s legs.

“Viggo!” he called urgently and his own hand flew down, covering Viggo’s on his cock, squeezing hard. His hips came off the chair, seeking more friction.

Suddenly, Viggo seemed to come to a decision and there was a flurry of action. Orlando felt Viggo breathe a kiss against his forehead and then there were cool hands tugging at his jeans. He helped along as best as he could until he was sitting on the – rather uncomfortable – kitchen chair with a naked butt, jeans dangling somewhere around his knees. If he hadn’t been so distracted by his arousal, he would have found the situation amusing. As it were, his mind was fully occupied by drinking in the sight before him. There was Viggo, kneeling in front of the chair and looking at him with eyes that were silver-blue and alien. He licked his lips once and then virtually descended upon Orlando’s leaking cock, enveloping him in a cocoon of smooth and cool pleasure.

Orlando gave a surprised yelp as soon as Viggo’s mouth surrounded him. He held on to the chair for dear life while Viggo’s tongue licked his cock before Viggo swallowed, guiding Orlando’s cock deeper into his mouth.

It actually did not take much. A few strokes of Viggo’s tongue and the unexpected feel of Viggo’s mouth on his erection made him see stars. He came violently, squeezing his eyes shut and giving voice to his bliss with a heartfelt moan. He rode through his orgasm unaware of what was going on around him, unable to tell afterwards for how long he had been allowed to bath in such rapture.

When reality began pushing its way back into Orlando’s conscience, he saw Viggo making to stand with the effortless elegance of a cat. He kissed Orlando’s slack mouth and Orlando was pliant, enjoying the afterglow. At last, Viggo let go and gave Orlando the chance to get his breath back.

“Better?” Viggo asked, observing Orlando’s relaxed pose with a critical eye. Most likely, the question was rhetorical. There was no way in hell Viggo could have missed Orlando’s sated appearance.

“Just what I needed,” Orlando managed to answer, his tongue feeling like a foreign object in his mouth. When his pulse finally started to slow, he observed: “We didn’t even manage to get to the bed.”

Viggo was unfazed. “We still can.” He winked at Orlando and licked his lips.

~*~

At some point, they did manage relocating to Orlando’s bed, after deciding that none of them felt like going out anymore. It was too late for the movie anyway. Instead, they were lounging in Orlando’s bed in a state of moderate undress, zapping through the channels of Orlando’s tiny television. While Orlando half-heartedly flicked through the channels, bemoaning the fact that there was absolutely nothing on, his rant was interrupted again and again by Viggo’s wandering hands.

Most of the evening passed in this fashion: With languid kisses and exploring touches that kept a low fire burning between them. Orlando loved it and bathed in Viggo’s attention, happy to spend the night like this. In the end, he was glad they had stayed at home instead of watching a movie.

“Mhm.” Orlando’s appreciative noise caught Viggo’s attention and he stopped nibbling at the younger man’s earlobe. “You know, this is a perfect evening, much better than having to share you with the audience of a whole cinema.”

Viggo made a face. “That image is wrong on so many levels.”

“You know what I mean!” Orlando tickled Viggo’s side, causing him to give an unguarded laugh before breathlessly calling for a truce. For a moment only, Orlando had seen a flash of Viggo’s sharp teeth. Sure, he had felt them before. But seeing them was a whole other matter. It was like Viggo had a sixth sense that kept him from showing too much teeth when he laughed. That he had forgotten about it now made Orlando feel like he had been given a precious gift.

“Tonight doesn’t feel like a date,” Orlando continued. “Rather, it feels like I’m simply spending a quiet evening with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend, huh?”

Orlando blushed, inwardly cursing his tendency to speak first and think later. He desperately hoped he hadn’t been to forward. They were dating, they had amazing sex, and they were both attracted to the other. However, they hadn’t quite discussed their feelings yet. No one had said _the words_ so far, and there had been no talk about commitment or officially being a couple. He surely felt like they were, though.

“If that’s okay with you?” he asked timidly, but the brilliant smile Viggo gave him told him more than words could. It seemed he had been worried for nothing. That gave him back his confidence. “Though, _my vampire boyfriend_ sounds a bit off. What would you prefer? Lover? Partner?” Orlando pondered their options. “Immortal Seducer of Innocent Men”?

Viggo gave him a scandalized look. “Anything you choose is fine by me. Well, anything but that last abhorrent suggestion. As long as I have a place in your life.”

Orlando almost melted at the words. Viggo rarely admitted to his feelings, Orlando had learned as much during their time together. More often than not, that left Orlando interpreting Viggo’s gestures and translating his looks. That he was now putting his feelings into words, was a huge step in Orlando’s eyes. “You have,” Orlando breathed almost silently and sought Viggo’s mouth to seal their pact.

“My companion,” Orlando offered. When he thought about it, he had to admit he liked the expression, it was certainly better than the rather common term _boyfriend_. The word suggested a steady presence, someone who would remain at his side. And who would be better suited to that role than a vampire?

Viggo smiled his approval and countered, “My beloved.” Again, Orlando blushed, loving the slightly old-fashioned ring the endearment had in his ears. “It’s settled then. No boyfriend,” he joked.

“Nope,” Viggo agreed. “Much too ordinary.”

“And nothing about you is ordinary,” Orlando stated, meaning it in the best possible way.

Viggo drew Orlando closer to his body. He ran his fingers up and down Orlando’s arm repeatedly, leaving small trails of pleasure in his wake. “I’m sorry I can’t be more ordinary for you,” Viggo apologized, his eyes far away.

Again, Orlando got the impression that at times Viggo regretted what he was. Or rather, that he felt the vampiric part of himself was something Orlando could not possibly love. To some extent, Orlando could understand the sentiment, but he was wildly attracted to Viggo. That Viggo was a vampire, was part of that attraction. To him, both went together.

“Don’t say that,” he admonished, but his voice was gentle. “I wouldn’t want you to be any less than you are. Or any more. I won’t stay that I don’t miss things. But I’m also gaining so much. I wouldn’t want you to be any different. It’s what you are, it’s part of who you are. Maybe we wouldn’t even have met, if you weren’t a vampire. And that would just be terrible.” He shuddered involuntarily.

“I’ll believe you, for now,” Viggo agreed, but Orlando could see that his heart was not in it. “Orlando, my bold beloved. How are you studies going anyway?” Viggo turned his head to indicate the stack of books on Orlando’s desk. It had grown smaller over the last few weeks.

“You’re changing the subject,” Orlando pointed out and Viggo looked contrite for a moment. However, Orlando was going to take Liv’s advice to heart and not push Viggo. He would just continue to show that he accepted and loved Viggo’s nature, hoping that Viggo would get the message in the end. “Anyway, you were right. Some authors really are way off. I mean, this Summers guy? Come on, I don’t supposed all the vampires running around in London were born with a tail.”

Viggo grinned. “I can only speak for myself, but no. No tail.”

“See! Other stuff is quite interesting. But to tell you the truth, I’ve now moved from books to television.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re watching _Twilight_ ,” Viggo groaned, true horror on his face.

Orlando looked actually wounded. “That was a low blow! Do I look like I’d readily subject myself to such torture?” He waited for an answer with a raised eyebrow, but Viggo only shrugged. When Orlando realized no answer was forthcoming, he huffed and continued. “Anyway. I actually meant that vampire tv channel everyone is talking about.”

Between kissing sessions, the remote had ended up somewhere on the bed. Now, Orlando made a grab for it and changed the channel. The logo coming up only said “TV”, standing for _Television for Vampires_. It was the latest buzz in the Kingdom, having started broadcasting only a few days prior, on New Year’s. A tv channel made by vampires for vampires – at least that was the tagline. Naturally, it was still trying to find its niche and was offering a bit of everything: movies, tv shows, news. The one thing TV was producing on its own at the moment, was a soap opera featuring vampires. It had become Orlando’s guilty pleasure, because he felt the show related to his own life somehow – despite the larger-than-life emotions and the fact that at some point one of the characters would end up in a coma. They even featured a human/vampire relationship and Orlando hoped he could learn more here than he could by reading books.

Viggo looked at the screen, which displayed an ancient _Dark Shadows_ episode at the moment. “And is it any good? I admit, I don’t watch a lot of tv.”

“It’s fun, and quite the contrast to the books I’ve been reading. And they have this really good show ...” Orlando blushed again, feeling found out. He didn’t figure Viggo being much of a soap opera aficionado. Even if it had vampires.

Viggo frowned, thinking. “You mean that soap opera? _Days of Our Unlives_? I still can’t believe they actually called it that.” He looked a bit amused.

“You know it?”

“That would be saying too much. The producer is an acquaintance of mine. Or maybe I should rather say he’s a business associate.”

Orlando bit his lip, amused. “Wow, so you know someone famous!”

“If you say so, though I wouldn’t exactly call Emmanuel famous.”

Orlando shrugged. “Anyway, I like the show. All the vampires are portrayed by actual vampires.What other vampire show can say that? It’s really something else.”

“It gives you ideas, doesn’t it?” Viggo asked in a sultry voice.

“Maybe,” Orlando admitted. “It gives me a lot to think about.”

“Like?” Viggo looked very intruiged all of a sudden.

“Like trying to figure out what is portrayed realistically and what they are making up. I don’t suppose they’re showing the truth about every detail. It would put you at a disadvantage if all those people knew your strengths and weaknesses. I guess there’s a lot you’d rather keep secret.”

“As I said, I haven’t seen the show, but I find your argumentation very likely. We wouldn’t everyone to know that we’re not allergic to garlic.”

“You’re not? But all the books say so!”

“Exactly! It’s a lot safer for us if humans concentrate on garlic and crosses instead of things that are truly dangerous to us. You already know that I don’t have a problem with crosses.” Viggo’s hand went to the small golden cross around his neck as if to prove his point. “And though I don’t care much for garlic, it won’t hurt me to smell it. Well, what do you think is fictitious on that show? I assume you have noticed things you don’t quite believe, or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Orlando felt himself blush for the thousandth time today. Thinking about it now, he realized it was probably silly that he had pondered that particular question at all. Viggo would laugh at him, but he couldn’t help it – he found it odd. And it wasn’t like he had a lot of experience to draw on yet. “Well, yes. I don’t quite understand it, you know? All the blood-drinking. I hope you’re aware that I loved it, but I guess I don’t really get all the implications. Because on that show, the vampires are drinking peoples’ blood all the time. From total strangers. Even on screen that didn’t compare at all to what we have been doing.”

Viggo waited for Orlando to elaborate further, but it wasn’t like Orlando had thought this problem through to the end. “There’s no sex,” he said eventually. “Those people just open a vein and that’s it.”

Now Viggo nodded, understanding what Orlando meant. “I see. You’re wondering how they could possibly enjoy that?” Orlando nodded, a bit embarassed that he had brought this topic up at all.

Viggo didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he looked amused. “You have quite a lot to learn still,” he said, but not unkindly. “It’s probably my fault. I’ve been a vampire for a long time now. I know how things work.” He winked at Orlando. “You, on the other hand, just got thrown into this world and I admit I’m not of much help to you. Generally, I just have my way with you.” Viggo’s eyes were actually twinkling and Orlando enjoyed seeing Viggo in such good spirits.

“You can have your way with me anytime!” Orlando encouraged and Viggo growled at him, an absolutely inhuman sound that still managed to twirl around Orlando spine, making his skin tingle.

While Orlando wondered whether they should just forgo this enlightening discussion and have a wild tumble in the sheets, Viggo apparently had no problem getting back on topic. “Anyway. I think, because I’ve only been drinking your blood when we had sex, you assume that is what makes the blood-drinking pleasurable. The addition of sex.”

Orlando nodded while Viggo shook his head. Orlando looked at him in confusion. “It’s not?”

“Quite the opposite. It’s the act of drinking blood that enhances the sex. Despite what you’ve been experiencing so far, both can’t always go together. In fact, we rarely have to opportunity to enjoy both at once. Now things are a bit different, but before everyone knew about us, it would have been too dangerous to be that close to your prey. It would have put us at risk. And apart from that, you really wouldn’t want to have sex with everyone you’re feeding from.”

“When you drink without the added bonus of sex, then it should hurt, shouldn’t it?” Orlando interjected. “It’s a wound, it’s bleeding. But on that show, the humans are almost ecstatic when a vampire sucks their blood! And you’re telling me that’s realistic?”

“It’s called glamour,” Viggo explained. Seeing Orlando’s blank expression, he added. “Look at me for a moment, and I’ll demonstrate.”

Orlando didn’t know what to expect, but he trusted Viggo. He turned his head and came face to face with the vampire. In one moment, the thought of how handsome Viggo’s face was crossed his mind. And in the next, apparently without transition, he felt ... suspended. It was a hard feeling to describe. It was like drowing in Viggo’s eyes. They had gone very blue suddenly and something in them was calling out to him. Nothing but those eyes mattered and he stared into the fathomless depths of Viggo’s gaze with the determination of a man who had found his destiny. Orlando felt his mind empty of all thoughts. It left him light and content before the feeling passed as quickly as it had come. He drew in a deep breath like one who had been underwater for too long.

“That’s glamour.” Viggo said quietly.

“Wow. That’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”

“It’s our secret power,” Viggo said with a little smirk, before he turned serious again. “I hope I didn’t frighten you.”

Orlando shook his head determinedly. “No way! In fact, I hope you’ll do that again.”

“You could call it a form of hypnosis. Some people are more susceptible to it than others. But it almost always works. It’s intended to make the feeding pleasurable for the donor.”

Orlando tried to process all Viggo was telling him. “The way I just felt... I would have done anything. Anything you asked me to.”

Viggo nodded, and there was an edge to his voice when he answered. “Yes. You could use glamour to force people to do things they don’t want to do. You can use it to manipulate their mind, shatter their sanity or force them to take a knife to their own flesh. It can be a frightening gift. There’s a law against using glamour for evil intent. And you would be surprised how quickly manipulating other people’s minds loses its appeal.”

“Oh, I can think of a lot of uses! It’s a very useful secret power, Mr Vampire!”

“Sure, but it frightens people. And in the end, it is only meant to heighten the experience when you feed.”

“Fascinating!” Orlando enthused. “Is this glamour-thing connected to you being able to read my thoughts?” This was much more interesting than all of his books and TV taken together. And that Viggo was freely offering all that information was just the icing on the cake.

Viggo pondered the question for a moment. “No, me being able to read your mind is just personal talent. Some people can draw, some can play the violin. I can read minds.” He shrugged, like it was really nothing special.

“But why?”

“Comes with the transition. Becoming a vampire is different for everyone. You gain something, you lose something. I gained that particular talent.”

Orlando pondered what Viggo had lost instead, but didn’t dare ask. Maybe that was the reason he seemed so sad sometimes. Because he grieved that loss.

“Enough talk. Do you want to try?” Viggo offered, drawing Orlando away from his dark thoughts.

Orlando considered the offer. He’d love to have a demonstration of what they had been talking about, but that would mean there would be no sex tonight. He knew that Viggo drinking from him always left his knees wobbly. He wouldn’t have any energy left for sex, if they did that now. Orlando wanted to offer an alternative, at least. “Well, I already came tonight. I think I should at least return the gesture.”

Viggo smiled indulgently. “You really have a lot to learn still. For a vampire, nothing compares to the moment of feeding. Not even sex, though it does come close sometimes. So you don’t have to worry on my account. I have one request though: I’d like to choose the spot where I bite you.” Now, there was an adventurous spark in Viggo’s eyes indicating their conversation was leading in a direction he very much enjoyed.

“How many alternatives can there possibly be?” Orlando wanted to know.

“You would be surprised!” Viggo disentangled himself from their embrace, switched off the tv and sat across from Orlando. Sometime during the evening, Viggo had taken of his shirt. He was only wearing jeans - for the first time since Orlando knew him – and his feet were bare. For a moment, Orlando was distracted by the sheer supernatural vibe Viggo’s presence gave off. He was beautiful in the sense that there was something decidedly unnatural and uncommon about him. His skin was pale and almost transluscent. Orlando could see a netting of blue veins right under his skin and he imagined how, in a few minutes from now, his own blood would run through those veins, giving Viggo life.

His musings were interrupted when Viggo tugged at Orlando’s jeans, prompting him to take them off. “Theoretically,” he lectured, “I could bite you anywhere. Any wound bleeds, so that suits my purpose. But in a random spot, you need to apply quite a bit of suction to keep the blood flowing for any length of time. Therefore,” here he prompted Orlando to lift his hips so that he could get rid of the offending garment, “vampires usually go for the jugular, the wrist or...” Viggo paused and looked at Orlando’s now naked body in appreciation. “... the arteria femoralis.”

“The what?” Orlando was a bit confused why he had to be naked for this demonstration, but found no reason to complain. Viggo slipped a hand between Orlando’s legs and drew them apart, which caused Orlando’s heart to hammer in his chest. His forefinger rested on Orlando’s left kneecap and then trailed upwards, tickling Orlando as it moved. At last, Viggo’s finger rested on a spot on the inside of Orlando’s thigh. Viggo was absolutely still. Orlando had seen him so unmoving before, but it still disturbed him. Viggo looked like a very lifelike marble statue, or maybe like a person that had been turned to stone by an evil magician. He didn’t blink, didn’t move and Orlando wondered whether his heart beat in such moments.

As sudden as it had come, the moment passed and Orlando felt Viggo’s apply gentle pressure on his thigh. “The femoral artery. Right here.” The pressure intensified and suddenly Orlando could feel his pulse beat against Viggo’s finger.

“You’re going to bite me _there_?” In truth, he was a little nervous. He couldn’t imagine how being bitten there could not hurt. The spot looked sensitive. Hell, the way Viggo caressed his thigh with his finger, it already felt sensitive. If Viggo bit him there, he feared it would hurt like nothing else.

“It won’t.” Viggo answered his thoughts like he had spoken them out loud. And slowly, Orlando was getting used to that. “I’ll make it pleasurable for you, I promise. Sometimes, it’s so very easy to read your thoughts – as if you had spoken them aloud. You’re a very strong sender, but you’re also very good in receiving. There is no reason to be afraid, just trust me. Please?”

Viggo’s finger was still there, still pressing against Orlando’s pulse. Its beat quickened under Viggo’s hand and Orlando could see hunger clearly visible on Viggo’s face. That was what convinced him to take the plunge. He wanted to give himself to Viggo, in whatever form the vampire desired. Orlando did not fully understand what drinking his blood meant to Viggo and maybe he never would. But Viggo’s body language told him clearly that Viggo wanted this, needed this. He could not say no to such a wordless plea. He knew not what to say, so he just nodded a little shakily. Viggo smiled in turn, no teeth showing.

Orlando sat a little straighter and propped himself up on a few cushions, because he wanted to see what Viggo was doing. He let his leg fall further to the side, giving Viggo the best possible access.

“You know, when a vampire feeds, it is often called the Kiss. I would like to kiss you now, Orlando.”

Again, Orlando nodded, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt like a virgin all of a sudden, even though this was nothing they hadn’t done before. Well, maybe not exactly like this, but still...

Viggo looked up from his spot between Orlando’s legs, the muscles in his back moving sinuously when he stretched. Orlando got the distinct impression that there was a large predator between his legs, preparing to snuggle into his lap. The image almost made him giggle.

“Look at me,” Viggo invited, effectively interrupting Orlando’s straying thoughts.

Orlando followed Viggo’s order. And then the world fell away around him.

Again, he felt himself drown in Viggo’s eyes. When meeting Viggo, he had decided that his eyes were his best feature – magical and captivating. Until now, he had not realizing just how captivating. Their blue, the light colour almost inhuman, drew him in and held him still. He was the prey again, waiting to be devoured. He was the mouse trapped in the gaze of a snake. His human instinct, trained through thousands of years to avoid predators more dangerous than him, told him to run or to fight. But he could see every little fleck of blue and silver in Viggo’s eyes and his mind was busy following the intricate swirl of colour in Viggo’s iris. There was no space for another thought, no strength to stand up and flee.

“You are safe,” Viggo’s voice sounded in his mind. It resonated within his body and he felt himself go limp. He was at Viggo’s mercy now, and could do nothing but wait for what the vampire had in store for him.

And then Viggo looked away, severing the bond between their gazes and he felt like a kite whose line had been snapped. He felt free and far from the ground. Untethered. Weightless.

Orlando became aware of his body again, became aware that indeed, he still had a body, when there was a sting on his thigh. He felt Viggo’s teeth sink into his flesh, tearing apart skin and entering him. It was painful and he drew in a sharp breath and his body stiffened. But it lasted only a second, because soon after pleasure washed over him, not only taking the pain away but erasing even the memory of it.

With unkown clarity, he saw blood flow through his body – almost like he was standing next to himself, observing his own body from a new perspective. He felt each vein, each drop of blood. He felt the rush of it, pumping through him in an endless circle and down his thigh where Viggo’s mouth closed gently around the wound he had caused, sucking lightly. Orlando heard his blood rush madly in his ears, felt his heart hammer against his ribcage and sensed his pulse beat like a great bell in his body. The sound lulled and excited him all at once.

Then a great circle appeared in his mind’s eye, pulsing red and alive. Orlando saw the circle, was the circle, revelled in the eternal round and round of blood. And he knew suddenly, that Viggo stood apart, could only partake in this wonder if Orlando invited him, let him in. And as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he felt Viggo within him, around him. Everywhere.

A sense of total belonging took hold of him, connecting him with Viggo on a level that transcended everything he had known before. It was pleasurabe, satisfying – but it was nothing like sex. It was more, and it was less. It was wholly in his mind, like Viggo was able to physically touch Orlando’s nerves, the synapses in his brain, and set them afire. He felt the warmth of love, of companionship and of trust permeat every pore of his being. He felt held, loved, treasured all at once and all with such intensity that it left no room for another thought. He was helpless in the face of such powerful sensations, knowing no way how to reply to them. And so he said Viggo’s name over and over, like a prayer, never knowing whether he spoke out loud or whether he was just thinking the name.

The sensations were dimming slowly, losing their brightness and their sharp edge. They became comforting rather that scorching, but Orlando instantly missed the intensity he had experienced moments before. He felt a great ache in his body, a good ache, and became calm. Tired and calm, sated and calm. His pulse slowed until he became aware of the bed beneath him, the cushions propping him up and Viggo envelopping him in a tight embrace.

The bite in his thigh throbbed in time with his pulse, and that eventually brought Orlando fully back to the present. Orlando tried to put his emotions into words, because he wanted to talk about what he had just felt, but could not. Instead, he stared at Viggo, whose mouth glistened, stark red with blood.

“That was....” Orlando failed to find the right words. He shook his head in amazement and then settled for something simple. “I never thought it could be like this.” He noticed how his voice shook. Not even Viggo’s explanation beforehand could have prepared him for this and suddenly he understood how people could become addicted to it. Until now, he had believed this to be an urban legend, an exaggeration or a kink maybe. However, he had been wrong, so very wrong. He was feeling exhausted and satisfied and his thoughts were kind of muddled, but he knew he would ask Viggo for this again. Sometime soon.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Viggo said quietly and Orlando rested his head against Viggo’s chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat.

“I felt you everywhere.” Orlando shook his head slightly, disbelieving.

“And yet, I didn’t touch you. Apart from that one spot.” At the mention of his thigh, the wound started to tingle.

“I think you have proven your point. I will never again doubt you. That was amazing. And you were right, it’s a feeling impossible to describe, one of these things you have to experience for yourself. Like sex.”

Viggo almost purred into Orlando’s ear. “You’re insatiable, must be the stamina of youth. But let’s call it a night. I’ve taken quite a bit and you’re worn out. There will be other nights.”

“There better be,” Orlando agreed. Actually, Viggo was right. Even if Viggo lovingly nibbling on Orlando’s earlobe was somewhat arousing, he knew he didn’t have the energy for anything strenuous. He wasn’t even sure he could get up from the bed.

“No reason to get up anyway, there are a few hours of night left.” Viggo chuckled. “But before I let you sleep, I have a question. Since I have you where I want you now...” Viggo looked sternly at Orlando who lifted an eyebrow. “That is, in my arms and totally at my mercy.”

“Sure,” Orlando agreed readily. “What would you like to know?”

“Why have you been seeing Liv today?”

Orlando’s heart seemed to stop for a moment, then it started to hammer with double speed. He felt cold, then hot and then wondered why he was feeling found out. He had not done anything wrong!

“How did you know?” he asked to test the waters.

Viggo buried his nose in Orlando’s hair, inhaling deeply. “Her scent is all over you. I’m a vampire, it’s not like I wouldn’t notice things like that,” he admonished good-naturedly. Viggo didn’t sound mad, not even angry. Just – curious. Maybe this conversation wouldn’t be so terrible after all.

“She called me, because she wanted to talk to me. That’s why I was late for the movie.”

“What did you talk about?” Now Viggo sounded even more curious.

“She wanted to see whether I’m serious about you and gave me the _you better not mess this up_ speech.” Orlando took a deep breath. “And she told me about you two, that you adopted her. I can’t even imagine how that might have worked, but I’m wondering why you felt you couldn’t tell me.”

Viggo opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again, taking a double take. He frowned, trying to come up with a believable answer. “I don’t know. I just... I didn’t...” He stopped again, frustrated.

“You’re just not good at talking about yourself,” Orlando filled in for him.

Viggo nodded, a rueful expression on his face. “I’m not making things easy for you, am I? And I’m so sorry.”

“No, you’re not making it easy. The fact that you didn’t tell me about Liv made me consider all kinds of terrible possibilities. And no, I won’t repeat them here, because they’re silly and you’ll laugh at me. But Viggo, I’m not stupid. I’ve realized by now that you’re guarding yourself, that this is probably second nature to you. You’re not used to telling someone all this. And I’ll wait and I’ll keep prodding. Gently.” With that declaration, Orlando turned his head and lifted a hand to Viggo’s face. He kissed the vampire, slow and gentle, a kiss that was meant to bring comfort and love. When he let go, Viggo’s eyes were huge and uncertain in the dim light of the room.

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Viggo said seriously.

“Maybe not, but when Liv asked me whether I was serious about you, I told her that yes, I was. Very much. So, if it’s time you need – I can be patient. It’s all part of the deal.”

“I’ll try to do better next time,” Viggo vowed. “Feel free to remind me when I act like a jaded immortal who doesn’t feel like sharing.”

“Will do,” Orlando promised with a chuckle. He looked at Viggo and saw a small, almost secret smile play around his lips. Orlando had seen the impression before and had sorted it into his growing mental catalogue of _Viggo-Expressions_. It meant, something good had just been accomplished and indicated a moment of total contentment, where no dour thoughts disrupted the good mood.

Orlando settled more comfortably in Viggo’s embrace and closed his eyes. “Sweet dreams,” Viggo whispered. It had become Viggo’s habit to stay as close to sunrise as possible, with about an hour to spare to make sure he could make it home safely. At some point during the night, Orlando would inevitably fall asleep, but that didn’t seem to deter Viggo, who never seemed to sleep himself. Orlando had commented on that before, arguing that Viggo must be bored out of his mind, but the vampire had just shrugged and then admitted that watching Orlando sleep was becoming his favourite pastime.

They snuggled into the blankets, legs and arms entwined and the wound on Orlando’s thigh only gave a small twinge at the movement. It took him only moments to fall asleep. His slumber was deep and dreamless and when he woke shortly after seven he saw that Viggo had already left.

He placed his hand on the dent Viggo’s body had left on the bed and a faint echo of what he had felt last night when Viggo had bitten him took hold of him: contentment, happiness, love. He hadn’t looked for these things in a vampire.That someone like Viggo – wealthy, educated, much older, much more world-wise – would seek out Orlando made him giddy with joy. And it humbled him.

“I won’t mess this up,” he said silently, making that promise to himself, to Liv and of course to Viggo. This wasn’t a book or a movie where things usually ended in drama and despair. Here, in real life, there would be a happily ever after.

Book... oh damn, he had forgotten to tell Viggo about the play!

_\- The End_

_(July 2010)_

**Notes:**

  * The „famous literary anecdote“ is not fiction. You can read more about it on the Wikipedia entry about [Mary Shelley](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Shelley#Lake_Geneva_and_Frankenstein). You can read all stories that were written for this literary challenge online: Shelley’s [Frankenstein](http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/84), Byron’s [„Fragment of a Novel“](http://www.sff.net/people/DoyleMacdonald/l_frag.htm) and Polidori’s [„The Vampire: A Tale“](http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/6087).

  * „The Summer of Ghosts“ is no invention of mine either. There is no play by that title, but in 2004 a fantastic German audioplay by the same title was released: [„Der Vampyr oder: Geistersommer am Genfer See“](http://www.ripperrecords.de/vampyr.html). It’s out of print, unfortunately, but if you are at all interested in the Polidori/Byron/Shelley angle and have a chance to get your hands on that audioplay, I’d highly recommend it.

  * „Days of our Unlives“ is two allusions put into one. Of course, it alludes to the soap [„Days of our Lives“](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0058796/), but more importantly it alludes to the brilliant Angel/Spike fanfiction [„Days of our Unlives“](http://www.ficbitch.com/daysofourunlives/) by Kita and various guest authors, which depicts the downfalls two vampires living together in a hilarious manner.

  * Glamour is used in various vampire novels/series. I’m mostly rehashing [Laurell K. Hamilton’s](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Laurell_K._Hamilton) ideas here.





End file.
